les secrets pas si secret !
by LilithRekalafolle
Summary: Plusieurs autre Os sur Laxus/Lucy Bonne lecture ..
1. Chapter 1

J'étais faible, je ne servais à rien, en mission, durant les grands jeux magique ou contre les dragons. Je n'étais rien, plus rien. J'ai décidé de partir, de toute manière personne ne se rendra compte de ma disparition… sauf… peut-être… lui. Je l'ais aidé après qu'il est combattu son père et il avait était inquiet et en colère quand Minerva me torturait.

Je finis de faire mes bagages et mon regard frôlait le lit. Vide, désespérément vide. Natsu et Happy ne venaient plus… Je retins un sanglot, pris mes valises et partis de Magnolia sans me retourner.

_Bar de Fairy Tail :_

Accoudé à la balustrade, Luxus observait la guilde. Il repéra les Rajin à une table. Evergreen regardait, avec un air soi-disant impassible, Elfman se battre avec Grey et Natsu tandis que Bixclow commentait la bagarre. Freed regardait doucement vers Mirajane qui discutait paisiblement avec sa sœur, Lissanna, Erza, Wendy et Cana. Mais aucune de ces personnes ne l'intéressait, depuis quelque temps il s'entendait bien avec la jolie blonde et avait même fini par en tomber amoureux. Celle-ci tardait à venir beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Il perçut une discussion entre Levy et Gadjeel qui demandait ou était Lucy. Il les vit se diriger accompagné des Rajin, Jubia, Wendy et Mirajane vers le bureau du maitre. Il sauta du 2 étages et entra dans le bureau au moment où Makarov leur apprenait que Lucy était parti et elle ne voulait pas qu'on en parle. Seul ce qui sauront qu'elle est parti le sauront nul autre… Luxus fut pris de colère et partis en vitesse, il était hors de lui et il décida de partir seul à la recherche de la femme qui semblait lui avoir pris son cœur.

Un an passa ainsi et il finit par la trouvé dans une forêt s'entrainant, lorsqu'il la vit en pleur continuant de s'entrainer il intervint. Il surgit brutalement devant elle, le regard noir alors qu'elle ouvrait des yeux ronds il l'empêcha de parler et l'embrassa furieusement. Lucy sursauta et rendis son baiser à cette homme fort qu'elle aimait tant… Alors que les mains de Luxus se perdaient dans les formes plus que généreuse de son vis-à-vis un homme apparut et planta son épée dans le cœur de Lucy.

Luxus se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il était en sueur, il se leva précipitamment et parti vers l'appartement d'une mage blonde. Il entra sans frapper et la découvrit tranquillement endormis dans son lit. Ne pouvant se résoudre à repartir après une telle peur il ce coucha à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin Mira vit arriver un Natsu tout triste. Elle lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Ba cette nuit j'ai voulue aller avec Lucie mais quand je suis arrivé ma place était déjà prise.

-Ah bon et par qui ? **Demanda la démone une lueur sadique dans les yeux.**

C'est à ce moment-là que Luxus rentra dans la guilde un sourire inhabituel aux lèvres, alors qu'il se dirigeait comme à son habitude vers le second étage Natsu hurla.

-Luxus !

Celui-ci se retourna intriguer.

-Pourquoi tu m'as piqué ma place dans le lit de Lucie ?

La guilde comprit que Luxus avait dormis avec Lucie et Gadjeel ricana dans son coin. Son amante lui demanda pourquoi il rigolait.

-Les dragons sont très possessifs et je pense que Natsu va se faire tuer. Gihi.

En effet, comprenant ce qu'insinuait Natsu Luxus fut pris de colère, comment cette vermine pouvait dormir avec sa Lucie. Il foudroya la salamandre sur place et fit demi-tour pour avoir une conversation avec sa belle.

Celle-ci était entrain de se préparer quand son homme rentra dans sa salle de bain l'air furieux. La belle blonde commençait à se demander ce qui avait pu énerver à ce point son bel amant qui avait pourtant quitté son lit de bonne humeur. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait quand il hurla.

-Désormais je dors chez toi tous les soirs ou toi chez moi. Il est hors de question que cette stupide salamandre t'approche à nouveau.

Lucie eu du mal à comprendre ce que lui disait son homme et quand elle comprit sa bouche forma un o d'étonnement. LE mage de foudre commença à se détendre et quand il vit la tête étonnée de son amante ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il avait été si proche de la perdre après les jeux magiques. Elle avait voulu partir honteuse de sa soi-disant faiblesse. Mais il l'avait retenu et désormais il l'entrainait. Elle était devenue plus forte et son sourire avait fini par prendre le cœur de notre beau mage. Mais revenons à nos deux tourtereaux en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans la salle de bain. Luxus voulut bien vite plus… Il avait dormis avec elle se qui l'avait rassuré mais il voulait la faire sienne. Il lui fit comprendre et elle le repoussa en lui disant que la guilde l'attendait il grogna et commença à embrasser le cou de sa belle, son point sensible. Elle finit par gémir et baissa les armes se laissant posséder par le brasier que faisait naitre en elle son amant. Il l'entraina rapidement dans le lit de la blonde et la dénuda. Il admirait son corps, la forme de ses seins, son ventre plats, ses fesses rebondies. Son regard fut vite attiré par l'antre de sa belle déjà si humide. Il se lécha les lèvres et vint embrasser sa douce peau. LA blonde gémis et se cambra délicieusement. Alors qu'il allait faire rentrer sa langue en action il entendit des pats dans les escaliers et quelque seconde plus tard Mirajane et Erza rentré dans la chambre furieuse. Oups grillait. Lucie se recouvrit rapidement des couvertures tandis qu'Erza devenait rouge comme une tomate et que Mirajane s'imaginait tout plein de bébé blond. Les deux blonds se regardèrent et la mage soupira.

-Tout sa Lax c'est parce que tu fais des cauchemars et que je suis la seul à te calmer alors tu te débrouille avec ces deux folles et sans détruire mon appartement. Elle se leva laissant en plan son amant, se rhabilla et sorti de chez elle avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie Levy. Celle-ci l'attendait de pieds ferme voulant connaitre tous les détaille de sa relation avec Luxus. La blonde soupira à peine deux mois qu'ils étaient tous rentré et un seul qu'elle et Luxus était ensemble. Décidemment aucun secret ne peut tenir à Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième OS, j'ai un peu de mal à débuter l'histoire, si vous avez des idées ou des envie n'hésitez pas !

PaodeMeel : j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ta review mais merci.

lylypuce : merci, oui ça devait être marrant j'y ais pas pensé. Je suis une tête de linotte parfois ! ^^

NoemieMendez : on est deux j'adore le Laxlu ou Luxlu.

MissCassy : j'ai un peu de mal à commencer une histoire complète sur ces deux la. Pour l'instant c'est des OS mais je travail sur l'histoire.

* * *

Il était là, il me regardait, je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi. Je continuais de bouger aux rythmes de la musique quand un homme se colla à moi.

- Salut baby, tu m'as l'air seule ça te dirait de continuer ça dehors ?

Alors que j'allais répondre il vint sur la piste et d'un regard fit d'étaler le gêneur, je souris imperceptiblement quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et son torse se coller à mon dos. Il se déhancha pour suivre le rythme de mon corps, je sentis peu à peu son désir prendre forme. Il fourra sa tête dans mes cheveux en grognant :

- Je te veux.

Je souris de toute mes dents avant de me retourner et de l'embrasser passionnément. Je pris sa main et nous fîmes sortir du bar. Avant de franchir les portes je pus voir le clin d'œil que Mira me fit. Nous partîmes en direction de chez lui mais nous arrêtâmes toute les trente seconde pour nous embrasser.

- Luxus… **gémis-je.**

- C'est ta punition pour avoir laissé ce sale type t'approcher. **Grogna-t-il en me plaquant au mur devant la porte de son appart.**

Rapidement il l'ouvrit et me poussa dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait recommencer à m'embrasser je le repoussais fermement.

- Et moi alors je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui étais entouré de dinde gloussant et secouant leur nibard en silicone.

Mon amant fut interdit quelque seconde et explosa de rire. C'est ça fout toi de moi. Alors que je me levais il me retint et m'entraina sous ses draps.

- Je vais te prouver que tu es la seule qui m'intéresse. Mais tu n'es pas prête de sortir de ces draps.

J'eu un sourire, harponnais.

- Ne rêve pas trop quand même, tu n'es pas assez comment dire...Je sais, tu n'as pas assez de ressource pour me retenir. Tu es loin d'être un champion…

Je me léchais les lèvres, je savais que je l'avais attrapé. Il me donna d'ailleurs raison en arrachant mes vêtements et me pénétrant d'un coup de rein puissant.

_3 jours plus tard à la guilde de Fairy Tail._

Alors que j'arrivais prêt du bar Mira s'approcha de moi et j'hochais la tête. Toutes les filles, moi compris se réunirent dans la cuisine. Je regardais Mira.

- Test exécutait, 3 jours quasi non-stop. Les rendre jaloux et leur dire que ce sont de piètre amant... voilà le résultat.

J'entendis au loin mon amant s'étrangler avec sa boisson. Oups j'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que c'était un test pour aider toutes les filles pour qu'elles gardent leurs hommes…Je risque fort d'être à nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre. MIAM !

* * *

Avis, idée, envie... Dite moi tout !


	3. Chapter 3

En voilà un autre...

kachiri15: l'histoire avance mais moi j'attend toujours tes deux histoires...

* * *

Je scrutais l'arène éberlué, il avait l'air tellement j'en ai rien à faire qu'il était évident qu'il souffrait. Je sortis du balcon et me dirigeais vers les couloirs ou j'espéré le trouver. Il était là, je l'entendis faire partir Mirajane, quand elle fut loin je m'approchais. Il m'envoya un regard à faire fuir n'importe qui mais je restais debout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Fini-t-il par hurler voyant que je ne le fuyais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.**

Je gonflais mes joue signe d'énervement avant de lui rétorquer.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi alors arrête de te faire des films, j'étais venu voir parce que j'étais inquiété…

-Tu vois, de la pitié. **Me coupa-t-il.**

-Je te rappelle que mon père a voulu me marier de force et à envoyer une guilde entière détruire les gens que je considérais comme ma famille.

Je vis son regard changeait un court instant laissant voir son remords et sa tristesse avant qu'il ne reprenne un regard impassible. Trop tard, je m'avançais timidement et le pris dans mes bras. Il était trop grand pour que je l'entoure au niveau de la nuque et je dus me contentais d'encercler son torse. Au bout de quelque minute, ses bras fort encerclèrent mon corps et me serrèrent contre lui.

-Lucie, Lucie, Lucie. **Hurla Happy.**

Je sursautais abrutie de chat bleu tu vas voir. Je me mis à courir à travers la guilde sans grand enthousiasme. Une fois vengé mon regard se porta sur l'étage où se trouvait l'homme de mes tourments. Je soupirais et fis demi-tour pour rentrer chez moi. Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué c'est qu'une certaine personne avait perçus mon regard. En rentrant chez moi qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Gadjeel allongé sur mon canapé. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la lui ?

-Qu'est s'tu fous là ?

-Doucement Bunny girl, je suis là parce que j'ai vu ton regard et que comme tu m'as aidé avec Levy je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi te donner un coup de main.

C'est vrai depuis quelque mois Gadjeel et Levy sortaient ensemble grâce à moi et Gadjeel était devenus mon meilleur ami. Je soupirais en pensant à cela… Depuis la fin des jeux magiques, j'avais été écarté de mon équipe au profit de Lissanna et je faisais mes missions avec Gadjeel et Panthère Lily. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que Levy jalouse et inquiète avait dit à Gadjeel qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis c'était l'amour fout et il n'était pas rare qu'elle héberge Lily chez elle.

-Ouh ouh Lucie t'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit.

-A non désolé Gadjeel tu disais quoi ?

-Je voulais partir en mission t'en ai ?

Je le regardais et lui sauta dans les bras. Il fut un peu gêné mais me serra contre lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir.

2 mois sont passé la mission est un succès et je cherche un moyen de dire à Gadjeel que je ne rentre pas. Un soir alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à une journée de Magnolia il me devança.

-Tu as changé durant ces 2 mois, de look, de puissance. Es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir rentrer ?

C'est vrai en deux mois j'avais changé, mes cheveux étaient teint et mes pouvoir décuplé. Je finis par accepter de rentrer avec lui. Arriver dans la guilde Levy se jeta dans les bras de son amant et Mira vint me voir accompagné de Jubia et des Rajin. C'étaient les seuls qui me parlaient encore. Mais mon regard fut attiré par quelqu'un d'autre une personne qui m'attrapa le bras et me traina en dehors de la guilde…

-Pourquoi es-tu parti avec lui ? me hurla-t-il dessus

J'étais statufié je commençais à avoir peur lorsqu'il m'embrassa avec force. Je rendis son baiser à cet homme et sa langue se bâtit férocement avec la mienne.

-Tu ne m'adressais pas la parole j'ai donc décidé de partir…

Luxus, car c'était lui soupira fortement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. J'étais heureuse enfin et à jamais.


End file.
